


Thou Art My Vision

by Forsaken Xenon (xx_Katastrophe)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Be Thou My Vision but rewritten, F/M, Ficlet, somehow it became a love song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/Forsaken%20Xenon
Summary: Nathalie overhears Gabriel playing the piano, and singing while he does so.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Thou Art My Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, 100% I thought of an old Homestuck comic where Eridan sings Be Thou My Vision but instead of God, it's about Feferi and it really hit me differently. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-9X6ZFzO3w&ab_channel=NerdyTeacups
> 
> Justin Briner really rocked this and honestly, yes, I cried the first time I watched this video...

Gabriel sits at the bench of the piano in his personal music room. He just needed some time alone with his piano. The overhead lights triggered, casting it down upon him and illuminating the pristine keys. As he rested his fingers on the keys, he took a moment for his brain to recall the tune. It was a song his mother adored, and would always sing to him when he was upset. He remembered it clearly from when he was a little boy. He started to play, leaning into the music slightly as he played. 

He began to softly singing the words to himself, fondly remembering his mother, though he also changed up some words to be a beautiful song for a woman he loved, 

_ “Be thou my vision, oh one with my heart _

_ Naught be all else to me, save that thou art _

_ Thou my best thought, by day or by night… _

_ Waking or sleeping, thy presence my light…” _

He smiled as he played the bridge of the song. As he began to sing the next verse of the song, his voice gained volume. 

_ “Be thou my wisdom, and thou my true word _

_ I ever with thee and thou with me, love…” _

As Nathalie cut through the foyer to head back to her office, her attention was caught by the soft sounds of piano music. It couldn’t be Adrien, since he was at fencing. When she poked her head into the office, Gabriel was not there. She drew the conclusion that he must be the one playing. She let the melody captivate her and guide her up the stairs. It only grew louder the closer she got to its source. She found herself at a door, slightly ajar. She peered in and her suspicions. She recognized what he was playing, and even quietly hummed along with his playing. But she got an even bigger surprise when he began to sing the third verse- quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. 

_ “Riches I heed not, nor her empty praise _

_ Thou mine inheritance, now and always, _

_ Thou and Thou only, first in my heart _

_ La reine du mon coeur, my treasure thou art…” _

As he closed out his song with a beautiful chord, Nathalie cleared her throat before commenting, “Sir, that was quite lovely.” She was genuine in her words- he somehow turned a traditional song of worship to a poetic and romantic number. 

He nearly jumped out of skin when he heard her compliment. How long was she standing there, and how much of that did she hear? He turned to look at her, his cheeks flushing a shade of red similar to his pants. His ears were even turning red. “How long have you been standing there?” 

“I heard the entire last verse sir. I’m sure Emilie would have loved that song you wrote for her.” 

He felt strangely guilty. He hadn’t envisioned her when singing such a song- he had been thinking about Nathalie. Instead of correcting her, he replied slowly, “...Do you really think so?” 

“I know so. Now, you should probably come downstairs, because you have a meeting in about 10 minutes.” 

His lips pursed. “Ah, right, of course.” He rose to his feet, and closed the cover on piano. The overhead lights faded to darkness as he approached the doorway. She began to head downstairs, and before he followed her, he looked over his shoulder at the piano as he closed the door.

One day, he’ll tell her that she was his vision; but today was not that day.


End file.
